De l'Azur à l'Indigo
by Dyssery
Summary: Parce que quand on la connaît, elle est bien plus que seulement jolie. Parce que quand on le connaît, il est bien loin d'être un sale con. Parce que tout le monde sait qu'une rencontre peut tout changer. Alors que dire de plusieurs ?


_Bonjour à tous, et surtout,_

 _Joyeux anniversaire, Eryalk !_

 _Honnêtement, je n'avais pas prévu de revenir aussi vite (voire de revenir tout court) sur du Galactik Football. Mais voilà, quand j'ai su que c'était bientôt l'anniversaire de mon cher commentateur émérite, j'ai eu envie de lui faire plaisir, et à la question "Tu voudrais lire quoi ?" La réponse fut sans appel : du GF! (Et si possible du Mei/Sinedd.)_

 _Mei/Sinedd, donc. Je sais que beaucoup de gens regrettent le Mei/D'Jok, mais si je n'avais rien à lui reprocher tant qu'il existait, j'ai personnellement beaucoup apprécié ce changement de cap. J'espère que le développement que je lui apporte ici plaira. D'autant que j'ai dû écrire ce texte en un mois, et un mois qui s'est avéré étonnamment chargé ! Heureusement qu'un weekend de trois jours est venu clore mon délai, sinon je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi à finir à temps ! Enfin, si j'aurais eu besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour me relire (oh la la, il va encore manquer plein de mots, j'en suis sûre TT), je pense tout de même avoir produit un texte sympathique :)_

 _Alors, parce qu'un an c'est largement suffisant pour voir ses sentiments évoluer, parce que Mei et Sinedd sont quand même super sexy ensemble, et parce que, si des gens m'ont déjà inspiré des histoires, c'est la première fois que j'en écris pour quelqu'un avant de l'écrire pour moi, et que c'était fun,_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _Edit : Un grand merci à Eryalk (le pauvre, je le fais bosser pour son propre anniversaire) pour l'illustration de couverture ! :D_

* * *

 **De l'Azur à l'Indigo**

Face à elle, une femme sculpturale la scrutait de haut en bas. Une femme magnifique, éblouissante, parfaite. Sa silhouette fine était délicieusement moulée dans une longue robe prune, à la taille marquée par une ceinture de tissu noir vaporeux, et fendue sur la gauche jusqu'au milieu de la cuisse. Au moindre de ses gestes, les pans de la jupe caressaient sa peau pour dévoiler une jambe d'albâtre, prolongée par un escarpin noir à talon aiguille. Ses épaules, à la rondeur douce à peine interrompue par les bretelles de la robe, émergeaient d'un foulard sombre qui entourait lâchement ses bras restés nus. Sa gorge était habillée d'une unique opale maintenue par un tour de cou en velours noir, qui mettait en valeur son léger décolleté. De grands yeux bleus, ourlés de longs cils élégamment courbés, animaient un visage triangulaire aux traits délicats, dont les lèvres pleines, roses et appétissantes ne souriaient pas. Son épaisse chevelure brune était tirée en arrière, dans une queue de cheval haute qui ondulait dans son dos, et battait ses hanches lorsqu'elle tournait la tête.

Mei soupira. Il n'y avait rien à corriger à l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se sentait aussi déprimée ?

Elle jeta un regard distrait à l'horloge murale de sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle aurait dû se mettre en chemin cinq minutes plus tôt. Tant pis. Elle arriverait en retard. En haussant les épaules pour elle-même, la brune se laissa tomber sur son lit et sélectionna un contact dans son holophone. L'appel sonna longtemps, elle crut qu'il ne répondrait pas.

« Allo ?

\- D'Jok ! »

L'exclamation de soulagement lui échappa sans qu'elle parvienne à la retenir. L'entendre lui faisait du bien. Elle en avait besoin.

« Mei ? Tout va bien ? »

Elle sourit en découvrant son intonation inquiète.

« Oui, tout va bien, le rassura-t-elle sans attendre. J'avais juste envie de te parler un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien. Je suis simplement fatiguée du Genèse. Et j'aimerais vraiment faire l'impasse sur la soirée d'aujourd'hui… »

À l'autre bout du fil, le rouquin soupira.

« Alors n'y va pas. Et rentre sur Akillian.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas.

\- Non, justement, je ne sais pas… Écoute, je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi t'es encore là-bas. T'es footballeuse, pas mannequin. »

Mei se tendit sous le reproche sous-jacent. La conversation ne se déroulait pas vraiment comme elle l'espérait.

« J'ai pris des engagements, D'Jok. Je ne peux pas les rompre comme ça.

\- Tes seuls engagements, ils sont envers ton équipe, pas envers ces espèces de requins complètement détachés de la réalité des choses ! »

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir la réplique cinglante qui lui venait spontanément, à savoir qu'il n'était pas beaucoup plus ouvert à la réalité des choses que ses sponsors. Malheureusement, son silence ne fit qu'encourager son petit-ami à poursuivre :

« Tu manques à l'équipe, Mei. On est les double-champions de la galaxie, on ne peut pas se permettre de se reposer sur nos lauriers comme ça. »

Elle manquait à l'équipe.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je rentre bientôt sur Akillian, annonça-t-elle, résignée. Bonne soirée, capitaine. »

Sans attendre davantage, elle raccrocha. De toute façon, ce n'était pas celui à qui elle voulait parler qui avait répondu au téléphone.

* * *

Machinalement, un air d'ennui plaqué sur le visage, Sinedd réajusta les deux anneaux plats qu'il portait sur le cartilage de son oreille droite. Quand Fulmugus lui avait proposé – ordonné – de l'accompagner, il ne pensait pas que ce serait pour se défiler plus facilement. Résultat, il était coincé à cette stupide soirée, tout ça parce que son cher capitaine avait jugé bon d'accepter un sponsoring pour l'équipe et qu'ils étaient maintenant obligés de faire bonne figure à leur… gala annuel… soirée de bienfaisance… truc endimanché quelconque. Le Genèse avait peut-être ça de bien qu'il n'y croisait pas que des ersatz de têtes de mort, mais la contrepartie était bien trop élevée si elle impliquait de servir des sourires hypocrites à des crétins persuadés d'être les maîtres du monde.

Faute d'avoir mieux à faire, le ténébreux prit le parti d'errer au milieu de la soirée, esquivant habilement ceux qui faisaient mine de vouloir lui parler et saisissant à la volée des coupes de champagne sur les plateaux des serveurs tirés à quatre épingles. Il se contentait de balayer d'un regard distrait la foule de convives et se demandait au bout de combien de temps il pourrait se barrer sans avoir à subir les railleries de Zed sur ses lacunes sociales. Puis son regard accrocha une silhouette parfaite, caressée par le balancement d'une incroyable chevelure.

Mei. Il serra les dents. Si elle était là… La seule chose qui pourrait rendre cette soirée encore plus désagréable serait de se voir imposer la face du roux, et de se faire tartiner au visage ses deux titres successifs. Cela dit, la tâche rouge n'était nulle part en vue. Il se détendit légèrement – très légèrement – et vida un énième verre, histoire de se remettre. Malheureusement, la pensée du boulet lui avait sorti de la tête que la soirée était littéralement gorgée de nuisibles en tout genre.

« Sinedd ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ce soir ! »

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, un type qu'il n'avait jamais vu et dont le visage flasque suintait l'autosatisfaction l'avait attrapé par le bras, et le tenait désormais l'air de rien, apparemment décidé à ne pas le laisser lui échapper.

« Nahol, de _Your Fragrance_ , vous devez déjà avoir entendu parler de moi. Non ? Je vous ai envoyé des propositions de contrats, je suis ravi de pouvoir en discuter avec vous ce soir. »

Interdit, Sinedd ne réagit pas et laissa l'inconnu pérorer sur sa compagnie de parfum qui avait absolument besoin d'une figure forte pour les représenter.

« Vous comprenez, les Shadows ont exactement l'esprit que nous voulons mettre en scène, battants, dangereux, rebelles, malheureusement, ils ne sont absolument pas graphiques. Le marché serait bien trop fermé. Alors que vous ! Ma foi, l'image parfaite du Bad Boy… Tenez, laissez-moi donc voir ces abdos. »

Suffoqué de surprise, l'attaquant le vit avancer les mains vers les boutons de sa chemise.

« Mais ça va pas, non ?! s'exclama-t-il, en se dérobant avec violence.

\- Nahol. »

Étrangement, la salutation glaciale calma bien plus efficacement le marketeur que son propre énervement.

« Moi qui croyais que tu avais déjà trop d'accusations de harcèlement pour te permettre encore ce genre d'approche. Si tu es à ce point en manque, je suis sûre qu'on peut se cotiser pour te payer une call-girl. »

Pendant un instant, rien ne se passa. Puis ce Nahol éclata d'un grand rire gras.

« Mei ! Toujours aussi piquante ! J'aime beaucoup ça ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… »

Sans prendre la peine de trouver un prétexte, il s'enfuit son demander son reste.

Sinedd contempla la brune sans sourire, méfiant.

« Quitte à venir faire de l'ingérence, dis-moi au moins que la première fois qu'il t'a abordée c'était par une main aux fesses. »

La diva des Snowkids lui retourna un regard blasé.

« Mais de rien Sinedd, je suis ravie d'avoir pu te venir en aide.

\- Ouais, ouais, si tu veux.

\- C'était dans mon décolleté.

\- Hein ?

\- Ses mains. La première fois qu'il m'a abordée, il les a collées dans mon décolleté, en déblatérant sur l'angle de col qu'il faudrait pour mettre un flacon de parfum en valeur. Je l'ai étalé par terre d'une droite.

\- Quelle chiffe-molle.

\- En effet. »

Sur ces mots, elle fit tinter sa flûte contre son verre et prit congé de lui sans rien ajouter de plus. Il la regarda s'éloigner, sa jambe gauche s'échappant périodiquement par la fente de sa robe, et porta son verre à ses lèvres. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se souvenir qu'il l'avait déjà vidé.

* * *

D'une démarche souple, Mei traversa le paysage neigeux et posa le pied sur le Genèse en faisant glisser son épais manteau noir au sol pour révéler le maillot des Snowkids. Sans marquer d'interruption dans son avancée, elle renvoya d'un tir élégant le ballon qui arrivait sur elle, puis sortit dans une rue chic de l'étoile de fer alors qu'elle ôtait son maillot pour révéler une longue robe de soie pourpre qui se déroula fluidement sur ses jambes, et elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, illuminé par des flashs d'appareils photo.

« Pour garder une peau parfaite en toutes circonstances, j'utilise… »

Bla bla bla. Si sa mère avait été présente, elle aurait sûrement exigé de refaire la prise, à voir comme elle se permettait d'être en pilotage automatique. Heureusement, sa mère n'était pas là, et les publicitaires étaient déjà comblés de pouvoir utiliser son image de marque.

« Et coupé ! Fabuleux ! Merci Mei, c'était génial ! »

Elle offrit un parfait sourire de façade à l'équipe, accepta un verre d'eau et quitta poliment le plateau de tournage. C'est seulement une fois isolée dans les couloirs du studio qu'elle concéda à son sourire de mourir sur ses lèvres. Cette ambiance de faux-semblants la fatiguait, elle en avait marre d'avoir à être la fille au corps parfait à qui on demandait simplement d'avoir l'air heureuse.

« Tiens, Mei. »

Elle sursauta violemment. Trop violemment par rapport à la nonchalance de l'appel.

« Sinedd. Moi qui croyais que Nahol t'avais trop effrayé pour que tu te lances dans la publicité. »

Il eut un rire narquois.

« Je dois pas avoir autant l'habitude que toi de me faire peloter, c'est sûr. »

La brune pinça les lèvres, agacée par le sous-entendu, cependant, il ne s'arrêta pas là :

« Mais ce qui me ferait vraiment peur, ce serait de me faire coincer pour une pub de shampoing… »

Mei se sentit devenir brûlante. Elle n'avait pas le recul nécessaire pour le réaliser à l'époque, mais sa pub pour le shampoing Grumble était définitivement ridicule.

« Si tu n'es pas là pour une pub, dois-je comprendre que tu viens te faire peloter ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air hautain.

Elle eut la satisfaction de voir le sourire de Sinedd se crisper. Malheureusement, ça ne dura pas longtemps.

« J'accompagne Nihlis. On est pas du genre à laisser un de nos coéquipiers se jeter seul chez les charognards. »

Elle tressaillit. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se raisonner et se convaincre qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que D'Jok avait refusé de venir sur le Genèse avec elle. Les reproches de son petit-ami quant à son manque d'implication lui laissaient encore un goût amer dans la bouche. Lui signaler qu'elle ne quittait pas Akillian de gaité de cœur n'avait fait que renforcer sa véhémence.

« Et la diva des Snowkids ? Quelle est la prochaine pub que je dois proposer aux autres de regarder, quand on voudra se taper une barre de rire ? »

Mei répondit à la moquerie d'un sourire acide.

« Celle de la crème hydratante Dornel. Profites-en. Plus qu'un contrat et tu n'auras plus rien pour te remonter le moral d'avoir quitté l'équipe double-championne de la galaxie. »

Elle le vit pâlir et ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par une voix qui rappelait un piétinement de graviers :

« C'est bon Sinedd, j'ai terminé. »

Le ténébreux se tourna machinalement vers sa coéquipière, apparemment intriguée par la situation dans laquelle elle le trouvait, puis revint à Mei, avant de hausser les épaules.

« Ok, barrons-nous d'ici. »

Les deux Shadows passèrent devant elle sans lui accorder un regard, avant de l'abandonner, seule dans ce couloir vide et aveugle.

* * *

Appuyé sur la rembarde de la navette de transport qui le descendait lentement sur le terrain du stade du Genèse, Sinedd laissait courir son regard sur les gradins démesurés qui l'entouraient. Dire que lui, le gosse des rues, le délinquant à qui tout le monde promettait la prison, il avait déjà joué devant ces mêmes gradins croulant sous le monde. Évidemment, penser qu'il avait terminé perdant était rageant, mais ce n'était que partie remise. Un jour, il toucherait la coupe du doigt.

Le ténébreux se redressa. Depuis qu'il avait découvert que les joueurs pouvaient accéder au stade comme ça leur chantait, il ne passait jamais sur le Genèse sans y poser le pied. C'était comme un rituel, pour faire vivre les souvenirs de la clameur de la foule, de l'excitation du jeu, du goût de la victoire… Lorsque la navette atteignit le terrain, c'est presque avec fébrilité qu'il en descendit. Même si le stade était entièrement vide, il ressentait la pression des regards.

D'un regard.

« Mei ? s'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

\- Sinedd. Je vais finir par croire que tu me suis, tu sais.

\- Dit celle qui était censée retourner sur Akillian. »

Il la vit se crisper.

« Alors ? Pourquoi elle est restée sur le Genèse, la poupée Barbie ? »

Il poussait son avantage, juste par provocation et par vengeance, parce qu'il voulait s'isoler mais qu'il retrouvait face à une personnification de ses défaites. Pourtant, quand il posa son regard moqueur sur le visage de Mei, il sentit la culpabilité lui remuer désagréablement l'estomac.

« J'ai pris des nouveaux contrats de pubs, c'est tout.

\- Des nouveaux contrats ? Pourquoi ? »

La question lui avait échappé avant qu'il puisse la retenir. Elle qui semblait tellement lasse quand il l'avait croisée à l'agence de pub, pourquoi elle aurait prolongé son calvaire dans ce monde qu'elle semblait tant détester ?

« Pour rien… »

Il la fixait sans rien dire. Son regard dut lui peser, pour qu'elle vide son sac comme elle le fit :

« Quand on te renvoie sans arrêt ton incompétence à la figure, ça fait du bien de se plonger dans un truc pour lequel tu es doué, même si tu le déteste. »

Sinedd resta figé par l'aveu. Mei avait détourné la tête, mais il avait eu le temps de voir les larmes qu'elle retenait. Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, la voir comme ça lui fit de la peine. Évidemment, il aurait pu partir, remonter dans la navette et la laisser se calmer et reprendre le dessus sans avoir à souffrir d'un regard, donc d'un jugement, extérieur, mais faire les choses en douceur n'avait définitivement jamais été son genre. À la place, il s'avança vers le centre du terrain, où le ballon avait été automatiquement généré à l'arrivée de la seconde navette. Il posa le pied dessus, encore pensif, puis se mit à jongler tranquillement avec, le faisant rebondir sur son pied ou son genou avec aisance, jusqu'au moment où il l'envoya sans sommation sur l'arrière du crâne de la jeune fille. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et d'indignation, tandis que le rebond ramenait sagement le ballon dans les pieds de son tireur. Ce dernier eut un rire narquois devant le regard furibond qu'elle lui adressait. En réponse, il lui tira dessus une seconde fois :

« Alors princesse, se moqua-t-il tandis que le rebond lui rendait encore une fois l'objet du délit, on se sent trop incompétente pour venir m'arrêter ? »

Piquée au vif, Mei se leva d'un bond, visage fermé, et s'avança vers lui. Un sourire railleur plaqué sur les lèvres, il recula, guidant le ballon entre ses pieds. La brune le suivit, décidée à lui mettre la pression. Concentré, tout en gardant une expression moqueuse, Sinedd reculait en faisant rapidement circuler la balle entre ses jambes. Il changeait brusquement d'orientation, pivotait sur ses appuis, feintait tant et plus, mais Mei continuait de le suivre et l'empêchait de se dégager, jusqu'au moment où elle parvint à poser le pied sur le ballon. Les rôles s'inversèrent, elle prit la main, mena le jeu, pour finalement réussir à s'échapper. Alors, sans laisser le temps de réagir à son adversaire, elle tira, d'une frappe violente, qu'elle avait chargée de toute sa hargne. Le ballon s'écrasa au fond du filet.

« C'était mon but, tu sais. »

Elle toisa Sinedd, haletante, mais ne répondit rien, et se contenta finalement de détourner le regard.

« Tu me fais doucement rigoler, Mei. Leur première victoire, les Snowkids la doivent à ton but en or. Lors de votre dernier match contre les Rykers, t'as été capable de remonter tout le terrain balle au pied, sans être inquiétée par aucune d'entre elles, je t'ai vue faire des actions de sauvetage de dingue, et t'en es même à me faire face à froid, alors que t'as clairement pas la tête à ça. Alors je sais pas d'où tu sors tes conneries, mais si la défenseure star des doubles-champions de la galaxie me répète encore une fois qu'elle est incompétente, je crois que je vais vraiment prendre ça pour une insulte à mon égard. »

Il avait cessé de sourire. Mei le regardait débiter son discours, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, apparemment frappée par ce qu'il lui disait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait, et à vrai dire il s'en fichait un peu. Peu importe ses échecs, lui n'avait jamais rien lâché, alors si elle, du haut de son piédestal, envisageait de tout laisser tomber, c'est qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'entendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, son côté joueur ayant déjà repris le dessus :

« Cela dit, je suis ravi de savoir que tu continues la pub, je commence à connaître celle du shampoing Grumble par cœur, j'ai hâte d'avoir de la nouvelle matière pour les soirs de déprime. »

Une rougeur soudaine envahit les joues de la Snowkids et Sinedd ne cacha pas son amusement. Puis sans rien ajouter, il tourna les talons, quittant le terrain vainqueur à sa façon.

Au moment où sa navette décollait, il l'entendit crier un merci. Il se surprit à sourire.

* * *

Mei devait avouer qu'elle était franchement étonnée. Les Shadows étaient définitivement très sympas.

La brune avait encore un peu de mal à comprendre comment elle s'était retrouvée au restaurant avec l'équipe à la plus forte réputation d'incivilité de toute la galaxie. Encore que. Ex aequo avec les Rykers. Même si elle avait un peu sympathisé avec Nihlis aux détours de leurs contrats de pub respectifs, l'invitation de la shadow l'avait tout de même laissée un long moment dubitative. Pourtant, la proposition était sincère, et le dîner qu'elle partageait avec ses adversaires, tout à fait agréable.

Tandis qu'ils attendaient leurs plats, Mei laissa courir son regard sur ses compagnons de table. Au premier abord, ils étaient assez effrayants. Tous très maigres, les traits du visage creusés à l'extrême et la peau d'une blancheur de craie, ils avaient un regard angoissant avec leurs yeux couleur terre dépourvus de pupilles et cerclés de noir. La Snowkid s'avoua, penaude, que mis à part Fulmugus, seule chevelure blanche au milieu des mèches sombres, elle était bien incapable de les différencier. Même Nihlis, pourtant la seule femme de son équipe, restait une silhouette impossible à reconnaître d'une autre. Cynique, Mei se fit la réflexion que les Shadows avaient exactement la morphologie qu'il fallait pour percer dans le monde du mannequinat.

Cependant, au milieu de ces têtes de mort, Sinedd n'était pas le dernier qui aurait du succès. Curieusement, il ne détonnait pas complètement au milieu de ses coéquipiers, malgré son appartenance à une ethnie humaine de classe A. Il fallait dire que comme eux, il n'avait pas l'air commode, avec ses cheveux juste assez longs pour tomber devant son visage d'une façon faussement négligée et les deux anneaux d'or plats qu'il portait à l'oreille droite. De plus, il avait les traits du visage marqués, avec des pommettes taillées à la serpe au-dessus de joues relativement maigres. Son nez aussi était assez fin, et ses yeux étaient plutôt allongés. Cela dit, ils étaient d'une couleur si inhabituelle que leur forme ne se remarquait qu'après. Indigo. Qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir les yeux de cette couleur, sérieusement ?

« Alors Mei… »

Elle sursauta presque lorsque la voix éraillée de Fulmugus s'éleva pour la solliciter. Le regard moqueur de Sinedd lui signala tout de même qu'elle n'avait pas été complètement discrète.

« Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de réaliser que cet énergumène – il pointa le ténébreux du doigt – est le moins fréquentable des Shadows ? »

Pince sans rire, elle répondit :

« Oh mais, je le savais déjà. Non, la vraie surprise c'est de découvrir qu'il est le seul infréquentable. »

Sinedd leva les yeux au ciel tandis que ses coéquipiers éclataient de rire, déclenchant un son assez désagréable à l'oreille humaine.

« Plus sérieusement, reprit-elle en souriant d'une façon légèrement embarrassée, je dois avouer que je vous avais mal jugés… »

Son aveu sembla les amuser. C'est finalement Nihlis qui se dévoua pour expliquer :

« Étant donné qu'on fait tout pour faire peur, on ne va certainement pas t'en vouloir pour ça.

\- C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre, mais pourquoi ? »

Fulmugus haussa les épaules.

« Le Galactik Football est un show autant qu'une performance sportive. On sait très bien que notre morphologie et notre Fluide nous rendent effrayant pour la majorité des ethnies de Zaelion, alors on préfère jouer sur ce tableau plutôt que de chercher à surmonter un handicap aussi gros. Et puis, jouer les méchants c'est bien plus amusant. Demande à Sinedd.

\- Pourquoi à moi ?

\- Parce que c'est à toi que ça vient le plus naturellement. »

Mei éclata de rire devant l'aisance de la réplique, alors que Sinedd levait une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait des mois qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi à l'aise dans un groupe. Pourtant elle adorait toujours les Snowkids, mais depuis quelques temps, elle se sentait toujours tendue lorsqu'elle était avec eux. Peut-être parce que D'Jok semblait systématiquement lui reprocher de ne pas se donner autant à fond que les autres pour l'équipe. Du coup elle se mettait en tête qu'ils devaient tous penser qu'elle n'était pas assez investie, et c'est à peine si elle osait croiser leurs regards. Sauf qu'elle se faisait forcément des idées, non ? Sinedd l'avait dit lui-même, elle était la défenseure star des doubles-champions de la galaxie, pour eux elle n'avait jamais ménagé ses efforts.

Sauf qu'il était le seul à lui avoir dit.

Elle réalisa subitement que ça faisait plusieurs secondes que les plats avaient été servis, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, perdue dans ses tristes considérations. Gênée, elle releva la tête en tâchant d'avoir l'air naturel. Apparemment, les Shadows ne s'étaient pas rendus compte qu'ils l'avaient perdue en route. Presque pas. Sinedd la regardait d'un drôle d'air. Il détourna les yeux pour répondre à Zed lorsqu'elle croisa son regard.

* * *

Sinedd aimait bien l'archipel Shadows. Honnêtement. Ne croiser que ses occupants était parfois un peu oppressant, et ses teintes sombres pouvaient finir par déprimer, mais dans l'ensemble, vivre là-bas lui convenait, et son environnement quotidien ne manquait pas de charme. Cela dit, cette planète, Paradisia, c'était quand même autre chose.

Face à lui, à moins d'un mètre de son transat, la mer venait paresseusement lécher le sable d'or. Dans son dos, une végétation luxuriante étalait son vert chaleureux autour des bâtiments luxueux de la capitale touristique et économique, avant de monter à l'assaut des reliefs accidentés du centre de l'île où il se trouvait. Un vrai décor de tableau. Le soleil chauffait doucement sa peau, et celle de Mei, qui venait de le rejoindre pour s'allonger dans le transat voisin du sien, dans un bikini peut-être un peu trop sage. Enfin, il restait bien assez à voir.

« Alors Mei ? L'entraînement c'était comment ?

\- Je me suis bien amusée, c'était bien ! »

C'était bien ? Depuis des semaines qu'ils se croisaient sur le Genèse, il avait l'impression qu'elle redoutait chaque allusion au football. Et elle s'était bien amusée ?

« Merci d'avoir fait tout ce chemin. Ça valait le coup, non ? s'empressa-t-il de reprendre, avec un ton de voix peut-être un peu trop cajoleur. On est quand même mieux ici que sur le Genèse ou sur Akillian. Tout est confirmé. L'annonce officielle aura lieu très bientôt. »

Elle sirotait son cocktail, ses lunettes de soleil vissées sur ses yeux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle cachait son visage comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne réagissait pas ?

« Et mon offre tient toujours. »

L'offre des Shadows. Quand leurs sponsors avaient laissé échapper la nouvelle de ce tournoi alternatif, sur cette planète paradisiaque émergente, l'équipe avait été enthousiasmée. Malheureusement, si les populations shadows supportaient relativement mal le soleil et les températures élevées, c'était particulièrement vrai pour Zed. Un remplacement s'imposait. Or, la qualité multi-fluide du tournoi rendait cette perspective excitante. Mei était toute désignée. Elle était incroyablement douée et appréciée par l'ensemble de l'équipe. Y compris par lui-même.

« Hum… Je ne sais pas trop, Sinedd… »

Elle ne savait pas ? Revoir D'Jok avait à ce point renversé l'état d'esprit morose qu'elle se traînait depuis la fin de la dernière Cup ? Elle était mal, chez les Snowkids ! N'importe qui l'aurait vu ! Si ses coéquipiers étaient incapables d'y remédier, il s'en chargerait à leur place.

« Je te veux, Mei. »

Il avait quitté sa chaise longue pour s'asseoir à côté de la sienne et poser les mains sur son bras.

« Je te veux dans mon équipe. Pour participer au tournoi sur Paradisia. C'est une occasion en or. On ne peut pas la rater. »

Tu ne peux pas la gâcher en te pourrissant la vie à vouloir rester loyale à des gens pas foutus de te soutenir et à un coach qui n'a même voulu te laisser choisir le poste pour lequel tu allais auditionner, pensa-t-il.

« Toi et moi. Ensemble. »

Il ne voyait pas ses yeux, cachés par des verres bordeaux qui ne leurs rendaient pas justice.

Résigné devant son stoïcisme, mais déterminé à ne pas lui montrer, il revint s'allonger à sa place.

« J'attendrai la fin du match amical pour avoir ta réponse. »

* * *

Le front appuyé sur la faïence de la baignoire, Mei essayait de contrôler sa respiration sifflante. Elle se sentait mal. Vraiment mal. Elle s'était précipitée dans la salle de bain de sa chambre d'hôtel, persuadée qu'elle allait vomir, et si la suite l'avait détrompée, elle n'osait pas se relever. En sueur, tremblante, elle se sentait les jambes faibles et l'esprit vaseux, et elle entendait une pulsation sourde dans sa tête qui refusait de s'arrêter.

Plus que tout, elle se sentait minable.

Le match avait été une catastrophe, les Snowkids s'étaient faits détruire, D'Jok s'était acharné sur elle, elle avait utilisé le Smog par accident, puis de retour dans les vestiaires, elle avait mis fin à une relation de cinq ans et s'était enfuie pour prendre une chambre d'hôtel sur l'archipel Shadows et s'épargner le retour sur Akillian avec les autres.

Ça faisait des semaines qu'elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à sauver entre elle et D'Jok. Des semaines qu'elle se raccrochait désespérément à leurs bons souvenirs, à essayer de se persuader qu'ils traversaient simplement une mauvaise passe, alors qu'elle repoussait toujours les moments de le voir, et que les reproches qu'il lui adressait tournaient en boucle pendant des jours dans sa tête. Finalement, si elle arrêtait de se voiler la face, ça faisait un moment que le capitaine avait pris la place de son petit-ami. Alors pourquoi rompre avec lui faisait aussi mal ?

« Mei ! Si tu ne viens pas m'ouvrir j'enfonce la porte ! »

Elle releva très légèrement la tête, le regard embrumé. Ça devait vouloir dire que les pulsations n'étaient pas QUE dans sa tête. Elle reposa le front sur le rebord de la baignoire. Sinedd n'était pas assez idiot pour donner dans la destruction de biens de toute façon.

Elle sursauta violemment lorsqu'un énorme fracas vint lui donner tort. Sonnée par le comportement du jeune homme, elle n'eut même pas le réflexe de se relever, et c'est agenouillée à côté des toilettes, échevelée, nauséeuse, en sueur, qu'il la trouva. Même dans l'état second dans lequel elle se trouvait depuis la fin du match, penser que Sinedd la voyait dans cet état peu reluisant la mortifia.

« Dégage d'ici, » souffla-t-elle.

Il la toisa quelques secondes avant de se pencher vers elle. Sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait, elle le sentit lui saisir un poignet alors qu'il passait son second bras autour de sa taille, et avant qu'elle puisse se décider à réagir, il l'avait forcée à se redresser sur ses pieds.

« À quoi tu joues ? s'énerva-t-elle. Lâche-moi !

\- Dans tes rêves. »

Presqu'autant portée que traînée, elle se retrouva dans la chambre où il la laissa s'effondrer sur son lit.

« Choisis une de tes cinquante-six paires de chaussures, on sort.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? La dernière chose dont j'ai envie, c'est de sortir !

\- La dernière chose dont t'as besoin, c'est de rester enfermée. »

Elle resta un instant bouche-bée, avant d'éclater :

« J'ai vu ton comportement sur le terrain, Sinedd ! Alors arrête d'essayer de me faire croire que tu compatis pour la défaite des Snowkids ! »

Elle s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'il s'énerve et lui réponde sur le même ton, voire à ce qu'il lui assure qu'elle se trompait. Qu'il reste silencieux et immobile à la regarder fit retomber sa colère. Puis il répondit, d'une voix posée :

« La défaite des Snowkids, je m'en cogne. Vous laminer sur le terrain, c'est mon job, et démolir D'Jok est toujours un plaisir. Je m'inquiète pour TOI, Mei. T'as utilisé le Smog, tout à l'heure. Je sais à quel point la première fois est violente, mais moi j'avais mon équipe pour me soutenir. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, aucun de tes coéquipiers n'est caché dans ta salle de bain. Alors tu vas m'écouter, et sortir de cette chambre. »

Elle rougit. Elle pouvait dire qu'il était sincère, il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle. La seule personne qui avait eu l'air inquiète jusque-là, c'était Tia. Sauf qu'elle ne voulait vraiment affronter le monde extérieur.

« Laisse tomber, j'ai une tête à faire peur, je peux pas sortir comme ça.

\- Hé, t'es sur l'archipel Shadows. Plus t'as l'air au bord de la mort, plus on te trouvera sexy. »

Avec surprise, elle réalisa qu'il avait réussi à la faire rire. Puis, consciente qu'il ne la laisserait pas se défiler, elle se résigna.

« Ok. Ok, laisse-moi vingt minutes. »

À la grande surprise de Sinedd – il n'avait pris la peine de cacher ni sa raillerie devant son besoin de se rendre présentable ni son incrédulité en la voyant prête à la fin du délai annoncé – elle l'avait rejoint en temps et en heure, changée, coiffée et maquillée. Et chaussée. Tout ça pour qu'il leur fasse acheter des hamburgers et qu'il vienne les perdre sur un toit.

« Quand tu as insisté pour que je ne reste pas terrée dans ma chambre, commença-t-elle en déballant son burger, je pensais pas que c'était juste pour m'emmener me terrer ailleurs. »

Il haussa une épaule et attendit de finir sa bouchée avant de répondre :

« L'important c'était de te faire changer d'air. Voir du monde c'est pas forcément utile. Mais si tu veux, on peut rejoindre l'équipe. »

Mei soupesa la proposition. Elle appréciait vraiment les Shadows, les voir pourrait être sympa. Cela dit, elle se trouvait bien, seule avec Sinedd.

Elle commença à manger. Le lieu lui semblait un peu insolite : sous son regard méfiant, Sinedd les avait fait entrer par une porte de service d'une tour commerciale et ils avaient passé un certain temps à grimper les marches d'un escalier aveugle. Elle commençait sérieusement à se demander où Sinedd l'emmenait lorsqu'ils avaient débouché sous le ciel d'améthyste de l'archipel. Quand elle avait émis un doute concernant leur droit d'être à cet endroit, il s'était contenté d'avoir un rire narquois avant de s'asseoir sur le parapet, jambes dans le vide. D'abord réticente, Mei s'était tout de même décidée à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Parce que ça valait le coup.

À leurs pieds, les cristaux pourpres de la ville s'étendaient en une forêt d'éclats de verre, dans un chaos qui avait quelque chose de fascinant. Mei distinguait des silhouettes, comme des figurines en fil de fer, en train de se déplacer entre cet étalage de bâtiments aux reflets sanglants. Au-dessus de sa tête, les corps célestes secondaires de l'archipel formaient comme des explosions figées, avec leurs bras couleur lie de vin écartelés tout autour de leur noyau respectif. Le spectacle avait quelque chose de néfaste, d'angoissant. De magnifique.

« Ce sont les Shadows qui t'ont amené ici ? demanda-t-elle finalement. Pour te faire changer d'air ? »

Sinedd la regarda d'abord sans comprendre, puis il eut un sourire en coin lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle lui parlait de sa première utilisation du Smog.

« Non, pour me faire changer d'air ils m'ont traîné voir un opéra.

\- Un… Quoi ?

\- Ouais. Une expérience très bizarre. Ça m'a complètement empêché de penser au Smog, ça c'est sûr, mais j'ai pas exactement passé un bon moment. Je veux dire, t'as entendu leur voix. Imagine-les chanter. »

Ahurie, Mei essaya de déterminer s'il se fichait de sa figure, mais ce n'était définitivement pas l'impression qu'il donnait. D'autant qu'il enchaîna :

« Cet endroit, je l'ai trouvé quand je cherchais un point en hauteur pour dessiner la ville. Ils avaient oublié de fermer la porte qu'on a prise et j'ai tenté le coup. Depuis je la crochète.

\- Tu dessines ? réagit-elle, surprise.

\- Non, c'était une lubie passagère. »

Il avait répondu du tac au tac, pince sans rire, mais devant l'expression dubitative de Mei, il eut un léger rire narquois avant d'ajouter :

« Oui je dessine. Sur Akillian je graphais, mais Artegor m'avait averti qu'il me virerait de l'équipe s'il me voyait avec une bombe de peinture, alors… »

Imaginer Artegor faire la morale au ténébreux amusa beaucoup la brune. L'ancien rival d'Aarch lui semblait le genre de personne à ne pas faire de concessions, et la confrontation avec une tête de mule comme Sinedd avait dû être musclée. Cela dit, Artegor avait bien plus de moyens de pression sur lui que l'inverse…

« Je ne me doutais pas que tu dessinais, reprit-elle.

\- Quoi, tu croyais que j'avais que le football dans ma vie ?

\- Ben… »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, mi-amusé mi-agacé, avant d'énumérer sur ses doigts.

« Thran est un crack en informatique, je passe sur Ahito, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il faisait de la comédie mais je suis pas très au courant, Tia ne lâche jamais sa caméra, Rocket est incollable sur les plantes, Micro-Ice est un excellent danseur, Mark est champion de magnetboard, et moi je n'aurais que le football ?

\- Tu n'as pas parlé de D'Jok.

\- J'ai pas la moindre envie de me comparer à ce gland. Mais c'est vrai que je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il aime au-delà du foot. »

Mei garda le silence un instant. Ce que D'Jok aimait au-delà du football. Même après cinq ans de relation, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question.

Cinq ans de relation aujourd'hui terminée.

« Tu n'as pas parlé de moi non plus », ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il la regarda, en haussant un sourcil.

« Toi ? T'es une excellente actrice et une star du modeling.

\- Je déteste le modeling, grommela-t-elle.

\- Ouais, c'est ce que tu dis avant de reprendre une dizaine de contrats », se moqua-t-il.

Il eut une exclamation de douleur lorsqu'elle lui répondit d'un coup de poing dans le bras, mais reprit, amusé :

« Bon ben vas-y, qu'est-ce que t'aimes, à part le football ? »

Elle resta silencieuse en mangeant consciencieusement son burger, laissant son regard parcourir la ville. Naturellement, ses pensées s'envolèrent vers son père, le discours passionné qu'il avait sur les mines Mullen et les soirées où elle se glissait dans son bureau et où ils passaient la nuit à discuter de ses projets d'innovation.

« L'entreprenariat », murmura-t-elle sans vraiment y penser.

Sinedd resta bouche-bée, à la dévisager, pendant si longtemps qu'elle eut le temps de reprendre pied et de se sentir ridicule.

« Oublie ce que je viens de dire, balbutia-t-elle, rougissante.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est inattendu, pas honteux. Enfin, c'est bizarre, comme plan de reconversion, je veux dire, si j'ai un jour la lubie de devenir peintre, j'aurais qu'à balancer un pot de peinture sur une toile, mon nom fera le reste, toi, même avec du piston, t'auras quand même besoin d'un minimum de connaissance…

\- Je suis un cursus en génie industrielle, tu sais. »

Il faillit s'étrangler sur sa bouchée et continua de tousser pendant plusieurs secondes alors qu'elle lui tapotait doucement le dos, inquiète.

« Mais tu trouves le temps de faire ça quand ? demanda-t-il dès qu'il en eut l'occasion.

\- Un peu n'importe quand, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est un cursus aménagé que je fais par correspondance. La seule chose dont j'ai besoin pour suivre les cours, c'est d'une connexion.

\- T'es vraiment une fille pas banale. »

Elle se sentit rougir sous le compliment. Quand elle avait parlé de ses études avec D'Jok, sans qu'il désapprouve réellement, il avait tout de même eu l'air de trouver sa volonté déplacée.

Son ventre se serra. Il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas passé un aussi bon moment. Depuis la dernière Cup, D'Jok ne savait parler que des Snowkids, de son rôle de capitaine, de ses responsabilités vis-à-vis de l'équipe… Peut-être qu'elle exagérait. Le rôle de capitaine impliquait beaucoup de pression, elle pouvait le comprendre. Mais une année, c'était un délai assez long pour décider qu'elle ne supportait plus son comportement, et qu'elle se sentait définitivement mal dans leur relation, non ?

Elle remarqua que Sinedd l'observait et rougit encore. Elle ne voulait pas penser à D'Jok maintenant.

« Ça va ? »

La question lui arracha un sourire un peu triste. Depuis combien de temps D'Jok ne la lui avait pas posée ?

« Ouais, ça va. Grâce à toi. »

C'était vrai. Elle était un peu déprimée et encore légèrement atteinte par l'utilisation du Smog, mais ça allait. Sa présence lui faisait du bien.

« Je vais accepter ton offre.

\- Je vais refuser ton acceptation.

\- Pardon ? »

D'abord outrée, elle se sentit devenir brûlante devant le sourire en coin qu'il lui retournait. Sinedd était quand même sacrément sexy.

« Sérieusement Mei, reprit-il, légèrement amusé devant son évidente incompréhension, décide rien maintenant. Même si t'as l'impression d'avoir bien récupéré, t'es encore fragile, crois-moi. »

Bizarrement, cette explication la toucha. Il la relançait depuis plusieurs semaines pour qu'elle lui donne sa réponse, quant à son passage chez les Shadows pour le tournoi de Paradisia. Rien ne l'obligeait à faire preuve d'états d'âme. D'autant que son conseil arrivait trop tard.

« J'ai rompu avec D'Jok, tout à l'heure. »

Elle le vit très clairement tressaillir, même s'il fit son possible pour le cacher.

« Avant le match ?

\- Quoi ? Non, après !

\- Ah, ok.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as l'air surpris ?

\- Non, ben, c'est juste que, vu la façon dont il t'a parlé pendant le match, j'aurais parié sur avant. T'as bien fait de le planter, c'est un sale con.

\- Eh bien, quid de ton conseil sur le report des décisions à une date ultérieure ?

\- Je te conseille de reporter son application à une date ultérieure si ça concerne D'Jok. »

Elle éclata de rire. Sa répartie était impressionnante.

« Ok, je vais appliquer ce conseil.

\- Lequel ? »

Elle se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil.

* * *

Avachi dans un canapé de la salle commune du centre d'entraînement shadow, Sinedd griffonnait sans vraiment y penser sur un carnet à dessin. Sur le papier, une opulente chevelure venait se torsader autour d'un visage de trois-quarts habité par de grands yeux lumineux ourlés de cils sombres. Il n'avait pas prévu de dessiner Mei. C'est ce qui lui était venu naturellement. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il n'avait pas simplement accepté sa réponse, le soir du match amical. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire, qu'elle décide sous l'influence du Smog ? Techniquement, il avait pris les meilleures décisions de sa vie sous l'influence du Smog.

Il soupira en silence. Il n'avait pas accepté sa réponse parce qu'il ne voulait qu'elle lui en veuille si elle avait des regrets. Seulement, maintenant qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle comptait faire, et qu'elle avait très bien pu se remettre avec D'Jok et décider de rester chez les Snowkids, c'était lui qui avait des regrets.

« Salut ! »

Il faillit tomber du canapé et fronça les sourcils en entendant le rire clair qui accompagna son rattrapage in extremis.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Fulmugus m'a dit que tu étais là.

\- Pas de soucis, répondit-il en arborant son sourire en coin habituel, derrière lequel il se réfugiait souvent. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir débarquer, c'est tout.

\- J'imagine. J'ai cru comprendre que c'était pas un truc qui se faisait chez les shadows. »

Il la dévisagea, sans comprendre. Debout devant lui, Mei le fixait en souriant chaleureusement, les mains croisées dans le dos.

« Se pointer à l'improviste, tu veux dire ? »

Elle eut un léger rire.

« Non, ça je pense que ça n'a rien à voir avec les ethnies. Non, je pensais plutôt à ça : Joyeux anniversaire ! »

Sous son regard stupéfait, elle sortit un paquet de derrière son dos. Complètement pris de court, il mit plusieurs secondes pour réagir et le prendre.

« Euh, je, enfin, merci », balbutia-t-il tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le canapé à côté de lui.

Elle avait raison, les shadows ne fêtaient pas les anniversaires. Comme il était orphelin et expatrié sur leur archipel, sans la moindre attache akillienne, ça faisait cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas vu passer le sien. Cela dit, les anniversaires à l'orphelinat tenaient plus lieu de cache-misère que d'autre chose, et il ne les avait pas spécialement regrettés.

« Je voulais aussi amener un gâteau avec 20 bougies, mais comme les bougies d'anniversaire sont introuvables ici, j'ai préféré ne pas te faire l'affront d'un gâteau aussi triste.

\- Dis plutôt que t'avais peur de gâcher ta ligne.

\- Je fais assez de sport pour me permettre de manger du sucre ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui assenant une tape sur le bras. Tu dois bien le savoir, enfin !

\- Bof, moi quand je mange un gâteau au chocolat, je perds deux-cents grammes, alors… »

Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Bon, allez, ouvre ton cadeau au lieu de te moquer de moi !

\- Ok, ok, deux secondes. »

Somme toute curieux, et touché par l'intention, il déchira le papier qui masquait le présent. Il ne révéla qu'une boite, entièrement blanche. Dubitatif, il jeta un coup d'œil à Mei, qui lui fit signe de continuer, avant d'ouvrir la boite.

« Mais comment tu… ? »

Franchement surpris, il sortit un pack de deux crayons burnishers et deux crayons blenders, un coffret de 48 crayons de couleurs, deux packs de cinq feutres à alcool et un carnet de feuilles noires.

« Je savais pas trop quoi te prendre alors j'ai demandé à Nihlis, elle m'a dit que tu voulais tester les crayons blenders depuis un moment, et que tu avais fini ton carnet de feuilles noires. Pour les crayons et les feutres, ça avait juste l'air cool, j'espère que ça te plaît…

\- Évidemment que ça me plaît ! Des trucs comme ça, on en a jamais trop ! »

Sans attendre, il avait déjà sorti trois nuances de bleu des crayons et rajoutait de la couleur sur son dessin d'elle, pour ensuite passer le blender dessus. Avec satisfaction, il constata que l'objet tenait ses promesses et que les couleurs se mélangeaient parfaitement.

« Hum. Est-ce que c'est le moment où je dis « I want you to draw me like one of your french girl » ? »

Il eut un rire amusé, pas gêné le moins du monde de lui montrer qu'il l'avait dessinée, et rétorqua :

« Je l'ai déjà fait depuis longtemps, ça. »

Il s'attendait à une exclamation scandalisée, mais au lieu de ça, Mei se contenta de rougir. Alors il ajouta :

« Franchement Mei… Je m'y attendais pas. Merci. »

Il eut l'impression qu'elle rosissait encore plus.

« Je t'en prie. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Et puis… Je suis aussi venue te dire autre chose, Sinedd. »

Alors qu'il attendait qu'elle poursuive, il constata qu'elle se triturait les doigts. Il eut un coup de chaud. Il posa ce qu'il avait en main sur la table basse à côté du canapé et se redressa pour l'écouter.

« J'accepte ton offre. Ça me ferait très plaisir de jouer le tournoi de Paradisia chez les Shadows. Je suis… Enfin, je suis contente que tu aies pensé à moi pour ça. »

Il l'embrassa.

Ce n'était pas prémédité. Évidemment, elle était brillante, et forte, et incroyablement sexy, et… et il l'embrassait. Évidemment, il y avait déjà pensé, mais elle était casée et il n'était pas du genre à quémander les miettes des autres, et certainement pas de D'Jok, mais il l'embrassait. Bordel, cette fille était parfaite, et il l'embrassait.

C'est seulement lorsqu'il sentit la fraicheur de ses mains sur sa nuque qu'il réalisa qu'il croyait encore qu'elle allait le rejeter, lui préférer D'Jok.

Il renforça la pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes, glissa ses mains autour de sa taille et la plaqua avec force contre lui. Il se fit plus insistant, plus exigeant, comme pour la provoquer, pour voir si elle allait le repousser. Mais elle ne le repoussait pas. Elle répondait à son étreinte affamée. Parce qu'elle aussi, elle le voulait. Parce que les craintes qu'il ne reconnaîtrait jamais avoir n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

Il la fit basculer en arrière sans cesser de l'embrasser et l'entendit gémir de se retrouver ainsi écrasée sous le poids de son corps. Elle glissa les mains sous son t-shirt et enfonça ses doigts dans sa peau. Brusquement, il se releva, dans l'optique de se débarrasser dudit vêtement – et de lui faire subir le même sort à elle – mais se figea au milieu de son geste. Elle le regardait, haletante, sa peau de pêche teintée de rose, ses lèvres incarnats luisantes, entrouvertes comme pour le rappeler à elles, sa chevelure acajou ébouriffée, sa queue de cheval à moitié défaite et étalée en désordre sur les coussins du canapée, ses yeux azurs aux pupilles dilatées par l'excitation rivés sur lui, désespérément brillants. Bien plus lumineux que ceux qu'il avait dessinés. Heureusement, elle lui avait aussi offert des burnishers.

Il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser plus doucement. Inutile d'être aussi pressé. Il avait gagné. Il l'avait gagnée. Alors puisqu'il avait gagné le cœur de cette fille parfaite, il voulait prendre le temps de l'apprendre par cœur.

Prendre le temps de poser chacune de ses couleurs sur une feuille de papier.


End file.
